Baba Yaga Arc
Baba Yaga Arc is the fourth and last story arc of Arc Two from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focuses Baba Yaga, a demon witch who bestowed her powers to Lebus Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina two years prior the plot and also hunts Tigre and the Black Bow under Drekavac's request. This is also concludes the story of Tigre's amnesia when he finally regains his memories and the Black Bow during his second battle against the witch while Liza from an impending danger. Prologue 'Lebus Soldier's Brewing Hatred And Jealousy' Sometime after Urs's (Tigre's) promotion as Liza's adviser, Lebus imperial soldiers are drinking at a nearby bar while lamenting everything about Urs (Tigre), especially his bond with their Vanadis despite his little known origins and weaknesses in using other weapons aside from his archery skills. Naum however decides not in interfere as long his men's frustrations about Urs's (Tigre's) unexpected success would not cause any troubles. Suddenly, an old woman appears in front of these soldiers and suggests them to kill Urs (Tigre) instead, much to the soldiers' confusion before seeing her disappears within a flash. 'Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's Nightmare' (To be added...) 'The Assemble of the Demons' At an unknown cavern, Drekavac and Vodyanoy are visited by Baba Yaga who reports Torbalan's death in Olsina Seas by the late Sasha. Even after learning the former's demise, nobody sympathize their fallen comrades as Vodyanoy pays little attention towards Torbalan without remorse. Baba Yaga requests Drekavac to borrow his dragons as her "present" to a certain Vanadis, of which Drekavac agrees in an exchange for helping to find anything regards Tigre's condition and whereabouts. Despite her initial doubts towards his strange request, Baba Yaga accept Drekavac's request due to her respect and leaves the cavern. Titta's Praying for Tir Na Fal Elsewhere, a trio of Titta, Lim and Mashas have arrives to Legnica and, with the help from Matvey and his fellow Legnica citizens, they manage to reach Lebus's outskirts. As the snowstorm become stronger, the trio had to go to a nearby temple for their shelter despite their suspicions over its ominous design, opt Lim to view it as one of many abandoned temples in Zhcted. As the three walk further, Titta finds the old altar and pray for Tigre while Lim and Mashas leave her alone. During her praying however, Titta sees a cloud of darkness, which reveals to be Tir Na Fal, grants her request before Titta passes out. Mashas and Lim rushes for the Altar to check on Titta and, to their relief, Titta regains her consciousness one day later and tells them about a dream about Tigre's battle against a dragon with his Black Bow alongside with a woman (Liza), garnering Mashas's interest since he never thought to see one since post Brune Civil War. Chronology 'Urs and Liza's Encounter with Baba Yaga' (To be added...) Teasing Return of the Black Bow While awaken from the fall, Urs (Tigre) finds himself accidently grope Liza's breast as she fell atop of him before realizes that Valitsaif saved them from the fall. (To be continued...) 'Urs and Damad' Somewhere in a snowy forest, Urs (Tigre) is awaken from his unconsciousness and finds himself separated away from Liza and Baba Yaga. Whilst having some memories about his once allies like Elen and Brune citizens, Urs (Tigre) later snaps and try to find a way back to Lebus and reunite with Liza. On his way however Urs (Tigre) confronts a group of four bandits who trying to rob him, though he is then saved by Damad who slays all four bandits with ease. After removing the bandits' dead bodies, the two sit beside the bonfire where they chat for a whileUnder Kureys's order, Damad would fake his identity as Muozinel merchant in order to infiltrate into Zhcted and Brune. According to Damad, he usually earned 50 silver coins for his service under Muozinel's Royalty. until Damad asks Urs (Tigre) about the Earl of Alsace, of which Urs (Tigre) allegedly admitsThe confession was out of confusion as the amnesiac Tigre also wished to find his own identity. Fortunately, his amnesia saved him from being killed by Damad who decide to overlook the situation. that prompt Damad to point his sword at him. In response, Urs (Tigre) runs away from Damad-who chases after him from behind-and throwing small stones at him as self-defense. Impressed by his accuracy, Damad calls out Urs (Tigre) for a talk while putting his sword down as his proof of a (temporary) truce; moreover, he will also help him to reach Lebus and find some clues about his identity. Out of Urs's (Tigre's) reluctance, the duo embark their journey to Lebus. 'Ganelon's Ancestry and Melisande's Resurface' Somewhere at Nice's Royal Graveyard of Luberon Moutains, Regin pays her respects to her ancestors and fallen Brune heroes including RolandIn spite Roland didn't have any recollection about Regin before Brune Civil War, the Princess knew her reputation for his loyalty to her later father Faron., Jeanne and Faron, with her bodyguards Claude and SerenaAccording to Regin's view, Serena looked like the late Jeanne before her demise in Dinant Plains. as her company. As her appreciation to the fallen that protecting Brune, Regin silently thanking the gravestones before returning to the Royal Palace along with her bodyguards. In her office, Badouin reports to Regin regards Saint-Groel and Ganelon's history which he discovered via a document that found during an expedition. According to that document, King Charles and Ganelon's ancestor were best friends and as the token of their friendship, Lutetia was bestowed to House Ganelon and the Holy Grotto was built beneath the mansion. In addition, he (House Ganelon's First Generation) was renowned as a Royal Priest and King Charles's most valuable vassal, but most of these records are only mentioned as myth due to his possession and knowledge of other magic, prompts Regin to assume that the figure was more a sorcerer than priestAccording to Badouin, Ganelon's ancestor's position as a priest was prevalent at that time since nobody knew sorcery at that time. This prestigious role however was diminished since the Third and Forth generation of the family, mostly due to lack of inheritance... Regardless, Regin continues by asking Badouin about Artishem's restoration which, according to Badouin, it will be recovered within one-third of of the original state and they can summon the workers to fix the Saint-Groel's inner infrastructure. However, Regin replies that there is no rush to restore the city while awaits for the next report while daydreaming about Tigre, prompt the Prime Minister to see Tigre becomes more important to Regin. Back to Badouin, who enters into his office, a civil officer sends him a letter from Nemetacum (under Gerard's investigation) and shocked to learn that Melisande, Thenardier's widow and Regin's first cousin who was sent to the local shrine as refuge in post Brune Civil War, begin to make her move by mustering her supporters as much as possible, prompts the Prime Minister to think about an unavoidable conflict that bond to happened in Brune. 'Demons's Determination To Obtain Bow' At the unknown cavern, Baba Yaga, who is still injured from the previous battle, reports Tigre's whereabouts to Drekavac and Vodyanoy and apologizes for losing a dragonEven if he foreseen the result, Drekavac remarks that hadn't Urs interrupts the battle between Liza and the dragon, she would have being eating whole by the dragon instead. in an unsuccessful capture, though Drekavac forgives her as long he receive this information. Vodyanoy interrupts by asking Baba Yaga why didn't she take Tigre, much to Baba Yaga's annoyance as she laments about Liza's interference and Tigre's sudden disappearance during her teleportation. As Drekavac asks Baba Yaga about her next move, Baba Yaga replies that she need to recuperate her wounds first, then kills Liza and retrieve TigreAccording to Baba Yaga, she sensed something ominous about Tigre, whose ability to control the Black Bow powers was beyond the witch anticipation despite his amnesiac state and his signature weapon was not in his possession. So, she decided to observe Tigre further before abducting him. . Vodyanoy offers his assistance to Baba Yaga in capturing Tigre while Drekavac decides to stay behind. Despite Baba Yaga's uncertainty over his thoughts over their target, Drekavac calmly reassures Baba Yaga that his mind remain unchanged. Using her broom to open the dimension while teleport away, Baba Yaga bids her fellow demons farewell. 'Orgelt Kazakov, the Earl of Polus' ---TBA--- 'Urs and Damad' ---TBA--- 'An Unexpected Reunion of a Familiar Faces' An Archer's Difficult Choice: Live as Urs or Tigrevurmud Urs's Report to Naum and Lazarl 'The Unexpected Discovery of King of the Magic Bullet Myth' In Polesia, Sofy is reading some documents in her Private Library while lamenting over the mishaps that happened in Zhcted a year ago, from Tigre's disappearance in Asvarre Seas to Sasha's death by her severe illness. While hoping to avenge both Tigre and Sasha, Sofy is also investigating more about the demons since her encounter with Torbalan. Just she is planning to take a break after finishing reading the documents and planning, Sofy sees a book about a certain lore and through her sheer curiosity, she decides to read it despite its incomprehensible content. After reading the lore that featured inhuman figures where her first thing came in mind was Torbalan, Sofy is also surprised to learn the lore's some bits of clues where it describes an unknown archer that was destined to use his power to be either the hero or the demon king. 'A Rematch Against Baba Yaga' Liza's Search for Baba Yaga and Elen's Trip to Lebus Somewhere at Lebus's outskirts, after recuperating her injuries, Liza returns to the abandon shrine again and tries to summon Baba Yaga by calling out the witch's name, though she hears only her echos throughout the caverns. So, Liza decides to ride her horse and searching the remaining nine shrines to seek Baba Yaga again. Elsewhere, Elen receives a letter from Legnica's messenger regarding the trio's discovery over Urs's (Tigre's) whereabouts in Lebus, much to Elen's relief as she also cannot dismisses Tigre's amnesia. Regardless, Elen orders a civil minister to stay behind and watch Leitmeritz while she leaves for Lebus to find Tigre alone. 'Elizaveta Rescue Mission: A Battle Against Demonic Witch' Liza's Struggles Against the Past (to be added...) Liza's Revived Resolution Just as Baba Yaga is about to kill her, an arrow fly through Liza's ears and strikes the witch's broom, prompts Liza to realize that Urs (Tigre) has arrive for her rescue alongside with reinforcement (Lebus Army and Mashas and Lim), who are told to standby from afar. In order to confirm Urs (Tigre) as the "Bow" Despite her initial confirmation that Urs was in fact Tigre, the "Bow" Drekavac wish to capture for the demons' vile goals, Baba Yaga didn't felt Black Bow's presence within Tigre after the defeat of Double Headed Dragon by the Thunderbolt Arrow. So, she used Liza to draw out to draw out the Black Bow's power from Tigre., Baba Yaga controls Liza's body against her (Liza's) will to attack Urs (Tigre) who narrow escape before the power kills his horse. Whilst dodging from (Baba Yaga's controlled) Valitsaif's attacks by helpless Liza, Urs (Tigre) notices Baba Yaga's trick as he yells at her if she did something bad to Liza, to which Baba Yaga responds by claiming that she is "providing" Liza;s power, further confuses Urs (Tigre). Noticing Lebus Army's presence, Baba Yaga summons her Clod Doll Army to keep them busy while confronts Urs(Tigre) and Liza alone. Baba Yaga then reveals Liza's desire for her power and even Liza stating that she never abuses it, Baba Yaga taunts her and claims that she was actually disliked its destructive nature and tempts her to use the power for destruction, causing Liza to be speechless Even if Liza denied her desire for power, Baba Yaga noticed Liza's hesitation to use it despite she did wished for her powers in the first place. To add insult towards Liza, Baba Yaga continued to berates Liza's vulnerability by tempting her to use the power without restrictions.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 44 Page 11. Urs makes a bet with Liza that if she manage to deflect his arrow shot, she wins. Intrigued, Baba Yaga watch the bet and wonder if he able to save Liza from her control. Just as Liza is about to deflect Urs's (Tigre's) arrow however, Valitsaif unnaturally changes the air flow that allow the arrow injures her right arm, much to Liza's surprise and Baba Yaga's disappointment. Urs (Tigre) then tells Baba Yaga that even with her powers, as long she keep relying it Liza will never fulfill her dream as the strongest warrior. Moved by Urs's (Tigre's) words, Liza cries and apologizes to Valitsaif for her negligence and requests to borrow its powers again. Infuriated by Liza's revived resolution, Baba Yaga transforms into an ungodly creature and attacks Urs (Tigre) with her fireballs that injures him. As Baba Yaga further mocks Liza's determination, the latter retorts that she will slay the monster and retake everything she have lost. Elen's Arrival Outside the Shrine, Lebus Army are struggling to fight against the Clod Doll Army but due to the the creatures's speedy regeneration, most of Lebus soldiers are either swallowed or buried alive, forcing Lim, Mashas and some surviving soldiers to flee but being blocked by the Cold Dolls soldiers. Within critical moments of desperation, Elen arrives just in time by unleashing a whirlwind to decimate the clod dolls while rescuing her allies from danger. Elen then tells Lim and Mashas to take care their allies while she find Tigre and Liza by herself. Suddenly, Vodyanoy ambushes the group from the clod army but his hand is cut off by Elen. Seeing the creature as not human, Elen confronts and clashes Vodyanoy while cut off his tongue and right foot, only to be shocked as the the frog demons's served body parts reattached and regenerated in mere seconds later. Through her experience in battles, including fighting against Roland and Thenardier, Elen has never fought against demons until she met Vodyanoy and Baba Yaga. Light Novel Volume 10 Return of Tigrevurmud Vorn Back at the temple where her duel against Baba Yaga continues, Liza urges Urs (Tigre) to escape as her first order which he reluctantly complies despite his hesitations. Not letting her prey escape, Baba Yaga summons a giant black snake like creature and commands it to chase after him. Just as the snake nearly reaches Urs (Tigre), Elen and Vodyanoy suddenly appears from the sky where Elen uses her Veda to attack the snake. Even inflicting a sufficient amount of damage, the creature's wound immediately regenerated and attacks both Elen and Urs (Tigre). Seeing the Vanadises and archer are in a sitting duck position, Baba Yaga smirks and command the creature to swallow them whole. Horrified over the scene, Liza could only helplessly watch while calling their names. Inside the beast's belly, Urs (Tigre) is squeezed inside along with Elen who becomes speechless as he accidentally gropes her breast. Nevertheless, Elen is relief for her reunion with Tigre (Urz) by hugging him. Due to his embarrassment, Urs (Tigre) did attempted to break free from Elen's clutches but Elen told him not to move because they are not located in a snake's stomach.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 When Elen try to use Arifar for their escape, Urs (Tigre) asks the Wind Vanadis why would she save him when she could have used her Viralt to escape. Even in her hesitation, Elen replies that even if she is grieving over numerous tragedies, she still able to smile and moving on. Elen's words prompts Urs (Tigre) to blame himself for his uselessness but Elen urges him not to worry about her since it was all for her record. Unfortunately, exhaustion quickly strains Elen as she loses her consciousness and falls onto Urs's (Tigre's) arms, which causes his past memories to flow violently within his mind. As overflowing nostalgic memories and mixed emotions running deep, from the events of Brune Civil War to Bertrand's shadow, a "darkness" energy surge flowing around Urs as he whispers to an exhausted Elen that they will survive their ordeal. He fires an arrow towards the beast and Baba Yaga, who yells in an agonizing pain after receiving a devastating blow. When Elen wakes up, she is happy to hear a familiar voice from Tigre who regains his memories and calls her casual name while apologizes for his lateness. As cloud begins to clear, Baba Yaga suddenly disappears within a flash. Liza also stuns to see the snake headless corpse and Vodyanoy's disappearance in the aftermath, while the Clod Doll Army that attack Lim, Mashas and the remaining Lebus soldiers also crumble simultaneously. When Elen and Tigre are walking from a far distance, Liza realizes that the battle against the witch is finally over. 'The Death of Baba Yaga' Despite her severe injury, Baba Yaga narrowly survives the Black Bow's power while using her remaining energy for her escape, only to stumbles upon Ganelon who she recognizes as Koschei. Ganelon however denies his demonic moniker and reintroduces himself as a human, and further reveals that he is going to eat her after failing to find Torbalan.Ganelon was supposedly to eat Torbalan but because of his death in Lippner Seas after his defeat by Sasha and Liza, Ganelon decided to seek Baba Yaga instead. Even in her critical condition, Baba Yaga tries her vain efforts to kill Ganelon but ended up being subjugated by Ganolon's power. In sheer seconds, Ganelon consumes Baba Yaga alive. Just as he finishes his "meal", Ganelon confronts Drekavac who arrives too late for his rescue. Surprisingly, Drekavac feel less empathy about Baba Yaga's demise and further informs him that as long they realizes their goal to wreck chaos in the human realm, even if it means that Ganelon will be the last demon in their kind, they will sacrifice themselves for that cause and hope Ganelon will do their bidding before disappears in thin air. Despite his disagreement over Drekavac's statement, Ganelon let it slide since he too wants to cause anarchy anyway before heading to Brune alone. 'Urs No More' Back to the shrine, Lebus soldiers honor their fallen comrade by bury them while collecting their helmets and carving their names as their memoir. After praising her soldiers for their bravery and pays her last respects to the fallen, Liza calls her soldiers to rest and walks together with Tigre for a chat. Elen and Lim however become infuriated to see Tigre' kindled friendship with Liza but Mashas reassures the girls that Tigre will be back for them. As Lim staring at Mashas, Mashas jokingly replies that Tigre may continue his life as Urs if he feel like it, though the Aude Earl himself knows all too well that Tigre would unlikely choose this path. While he thanking Liza for her care during his amnesia and being grateful for their short-lived yet memorable moments as Urs, Tigre further informs that he decides to live his life as himself that prompts Liza to assume if he would return to Elen's side, of which Tigre denies. The main reason why Tigre denies Liza's claims is because despite being a guest general of Zhcted and he has two more years staying in Leitmeritz, it still didn't change a fact that Tigre is still a Brune citizen. Light Novel Volume 10 Tigre then promises Liza that he will rush for her aid and despite Liza's earlier skepticism, since he is no longer a person she knew, Tigre reassures her that he considers this as his gratitude to repay her care and a memory of his life together. When Liza slightly laughs and asks who would he support if she and Elen fight again, Tigre replies that he will act as a Vanadis MediatorLiza was once skeptical upon Tigre's positions due to the already estranged friendship between Elen and herself. on their behalf because he considers them both as his important people in his life, further moves Liza as she hugs Tigre while whispers to his ears to live longer as "Urs", before Tigre himself hugs her back. Afterwards, Liza thanks Tigre before leaving for her troops. Confronted by Elen who glares at her while sarcastically criticizes her "mistreatment" towards Tigre at Lebus, Liza instead claims that she treated "Urs" instead of Tigre, much to everyone except Mashas's confusion. Mashas then asks Liza about "Urs's" whereabouts who Liza claims has gone for a "vacation". Just as the Viralts emit their lights that confirm Baba Yaga's death, Liza's right arm begins to hang languidly despite the lifted curse, opts Tigre quickly support her. As Elen carefully asks Liza about the arm, Liza firstly pinches her right arm with her left hands and tells her that right arm remains numbFor Liza, she was unable to feel pain nor numb over her right arm- meaning that the arm would not freely like before. It would takes months for Liza's arm to recover is a slow progress., further remarks it as a consequence of her obsession for power. Lim expresses her worries to Elen about the shrouding mysteries behind Tigre and the Black Bow, which she believes to be the demon's target.According to Lim, as long they reached their conclusion regarding the demon's motives, Tigre's life would be in constant danger no matter where he goes, be it in Zhcted or Brune. Nonetheless, Elen ensures Lim not to worry as she will ask Sofy and other VanadisesElen refers her fellow Vanadises as "these guys" who among them are Mila (due her family's knowledge about the demons' goals), Liza (who also investigating the demons since Baba Yaga incident), Olga (who fought against Torbalan twice in Asvarre) and Valentina. for help to investigate the demons and their goals. Tigre apologizes Elen for unable to help her since he also hardly know about his family treasure but Elen replies not to worry. As Mashas tells everyone that he will be leaving to Silesia regard the incident, Elen, despite her hesitation, asks the old earl if Tigre will be returning to Brune with him. Mashas instead replies that the situation will depends on King Viktor's decision and because the negotiations will consume some time, Tigre will be momentarily entrusted to Elen until Spring. 'Battle of Lake Birche : The Reconciliation Of Silver Flash and Thunder Swirl' Just as both Elen and Liza are finishing their conversation, a soldier arrives for Liza and reports about Kazakov's invasion towards Lebus while sending an emergency letter. Liza then give Tigre the letter since it was from Naum, who tried to keep Tigre safe by denying anything about Urs/Tigre himself.Naum and Lazarl were trying to keep Kazakov away from Liza and Tigre by denying anything information about Tigre, but they only know his amnesia moniker Urz. Kazakov wasn't easily to be fooled though as he deemed Urz and Tigre were indeed a same person and going to retrieve him and going to kill the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Liza urges Tigre to return of Brune while she going to fight off Kazakov by herself but Tigre refuses as he tells the Thunder Vanadis that he cannot take back his promise to protect her. Elen, Lim and Mashas On both Mashas and Lim's perspective, dealing with a human enemy like Kazakov and his army were more easier than fighting against supernatural beings, such as Baba Yaga's Clod Army. also decided to help Liza. Kazakov's Visit to Lebus ---To be Added---- Elen's Reconciliation with Liza While departs from Baba Yaga ruined shrine, 170 Lebus soldiers camp inside the forest that near to the lakeside of a half-frozen Birche Lake. Even outnumbered of 10 out of 1, Lebus Army morale is high due to their resentment towards the Polus Earl. As the sun reaches to its zenith, while Lebus Army is reorganizing its ranks, one messenger reports that Polus Army is also camping at Birche Lake's vicinity. Having recalling their past battles, from Brunish Civil War and their battle with Ilda and Bydgauche Army, which Tigre claims the battle against Ilda was his first battle in Zhcted, Elen further states about her displeasure towards Kazakov and tells Tigre that she will be facing the Earl of Polus alone. As the horn blows for the Polus Army's arrival, just as Elen is about to leave, Tigre urges her to be vigilant. Having parting from Tigre. Elen request Liza to leave Kazakov to her, much to Liza's confusion as she asks why would she decides to help her in defeating her enemy. Elen instead replies that while she (Elen) thanks her (Liza) for taking care of Tigre, she further remarks Tigre's view Liza as important herself; moreover, because of the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's paralyzed right arm, Elen also tells her to take care of the army's rear unit before leaving to battle. Kazakov Attack Upon Lebus Army ---TBA--- The Death of Kazakov Through the lost of his several men by Lebus Army's ambushes, Kazakov astonishes the turns of event despite already slain ten Lebus soldiers by his mace. Even worse, his army's Third Unit also suffers another unexpected waves of 30 Lebus Army soldiers' ambush via a raft, instantly demoralizes the entire Polus Army. Infuriated, Kazakov decides to kill Liza by himself by charges through the battlefield and crush any Lebus soldiers along the way, only to confront Elen who challenges him into a sword fight, which Kazakov lost via decapitation by Elen, depleting Polus Army's remaining morale. After giving Kazakov's severed head to unnerved soldiers, Elen informs them to deliver a message about her kill to his family, which Polus Army begrudgingly complies and makes its hasty retreat Despite their defeat, some soldiers attempts to seek vengeance against Elen due to Kazakov's conviction in battle. Still, because of the scattered morale and lax of unity within the army, they could only retreat. from Birche Lake, resulting Lebus Army's victory. As the former Polus Earl's tragic death spread across Polus, Kazakov's House is fallen apart and some of its followers and retainers To some Polus peers, they blamed Kazakov's very conviction in the battlefield for his own demise. decides to leave and provide support to Valentina, resulting her drastic rise of her status and influence across Northern Zhcted. 'The Archer's Reunion with the Wind Vanadis' Four days have passed since the battle at Birche Lake, Tigre and his company return to Lebus while Liza explains the entire situation to Naum and Lazarl, who are relief to see her safe and formally enrust the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis to Tigre. Titta is also glad to see Tigre's return with his recovered memories and cries with tears of joy. Elsewhere, Damad mutters his remark about his short-lived yet memorable moments with Tigre who he know as no longer as Urs. While anticipating Tigre's visit to Muozinel, Damad leaves Lebus to report his confirmation about Tigre's survival to Kureys. Meanwhile, Liza attempts to convince Tigre to stay in Lebus for a while longer but Tigre respectfully declines The reason for Tigre's refusal was to avoid confusion to Lebus people, who only knew his Amnesiac Alter-Ego during his time in Lebus.her offer, though the Thunder Vanadis laughs in amusement instead. While celebrating Tigre's return by having a luxurious dinner at a local inn, which is prepared exclusively by Liza herself, Mashas informs Tigre that he need to return to Brune by spring in order to report his finding to Regin, who is anxious to confirm Tigre's whereabouts. As Tigre initially unsure his decision, Mashas reassures Tigre as he would go for Silesia first before returning to Brune. At the same time, Naum and Lazarl also visit TigreThe reason for their uneasy smile were due to their guilt for suspecting Tigre's identity while doubting his credibility before his rescue towards Liza from Baba Yaga. Nonetheless, Tigre forgives them while talking with usual tone. and his group before bidding their farewell while exchanging handshakes as a token of friendship. At night, Tigre stands on the inn's balcony while staring at the stary sky. While remarks his journey in Asvarre and Zhcted, Tigre also thinking his sympathy over Sasha's passing, his involvement in Asvarre's Civil War, his curiosity about his Black Bow since his encounter with three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga) and his time in Lebus as Urs. Elen later approaches and talk to Tigre regarding their reunion, though the two become silent until Elen mentions a "good luck" coin she gave to Tigre before his departure for Asvarre, to which Tigre replies that he had lost it in Asvarre Seas. Nevertheless, Elen is relief to see Tigre safe and sound as the two smile at each other and watch the starry night. Story Impact *Baba Yaga makes her vital appearance in this arc and played a focal role in the lives of Tigre/Urs, Liza, Drekavac and Ganelon. Her appearance alone explains more about Liza's dark past and reveals the witch's manipulation upon the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. *Damad made his official appearance in this arc as an assassin who is sent by Kureys to investigate and confirm Tigre's whereabouts, with an order to kill him should that he is confirmed alive. While he did finds an amnesiac Tigre and even points his blade at him, Damad reluctantly (and momentarily) befriends with Tigre and even escorted him to Lebus. Nonetheless, Damad knew that Urs was in fact a surviving Tigre and before his departure for Muozinel, he warns Tigre that their next encounter would not be friendly. Damad's departure from Lebus foreshadowing his future rivalry against Tigre in the later arcs. *The unknown history about King Charles and House Ganelon is revealed and mentioned.Volume 10 Chapter 1 *House Thenardier is revealed to be survived under a widow named Melisande Thenardier, who is also Regin's first cousin. Her sudden appearance alone, which the later make her full appearance in the next story arc, foretelling the cousins' fierce rivalry for supremacy over Brune. *The myth of the King of the Magic Bullet is briefly explained via Sofy's research. *An untold friendship between Liza and Elen is explained in this arc. It reveals the girls were former friends after Elen rescued Liza from Lebus bullies. While this arc foreshadowed their bitter rivalry before their war in Boroszlo Plains and their initial fight for Tigre (Urs), it also tells the past of the former friends before their second encounter that will causes their rivalry before they eventually reconciled under Tigre declaration as a Vanadis Mediator on their behalf. *The battle between Tigre and Baba Yaga bring some significant chains of events in this arc, specifically for Tigre since he recovers most of his memory during the battle. It also greatly affecting anyone who involved in this arc. **Ganelon's true identity is revealed as a demon named Koschei, a demonic moniker he denied but Baba Yaga and Drekavac address him via his demonic name. While successfully manipulated Kazakov for his invasion towards Lebus, though the latter killed by Elen, Ganelon also killed and consumed Baba Yaga after her defeat by Tigre's Black Bow's power. His uneasy relationship with Drekavac foreshadows his further role and his vile quest for an unknown ambitions. **Despite losing his three allies (except Vodyanoy), Drekavac remained unfazed upon Baba Yaga's death as he claimed that as long they reached their goal to wreck chaos in the human realm, even if Ganelon would be the last surviving demon, their wouldn't mind to be disappeared. His unknown relationship with GanelonEven as fellow demons, Ganelon and Drekavac are like water and oil despite both demons desired to capture Tigre and the Black Bow for their devious goals. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 would foreshadow his later role in the future stories. **Even after regains his past memories, Tigre remembered Liza's hospitality and their short-lived yet memorable moments together; additionally, he also promises Liza that he will provide he aid despite he is no longer acts as her adviser. With Tigre's reassurances, Liza is the fifth Vanadis to become Tigre's prominent ally. **Liza's right arm remains paralyzed even after Baba Yaga's curse is lifted.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 It takes a year for Liza' to heal her right arm (not entirely) until her reunion with Tigre and Elen during the Sun Festival. **Seeing both Elen and Liza as his important figures in his life, Tigre proclaims himself as a Vanadis Mediator on both Vanadises behalf, seemly buried both Vanadises' two-year long grudge. ***Due to that very declaration since encounter with both Baba Yaga and Vodyanoy, a reconciliation between both Vanadises is shown when Elen decides to help Liza in defeating Kazakov as her gratitude for taking care of Tigre. **So far since Tigre's quest to regaining his memory, only Liza, Damad and Mashas recognizes Urs as Tigre. **Since the battle in Olsina Seas where Sasha fought against Torbalan's true demonic form, there were six Vanadis confronted and defeated the demons in their encounter. With three demonsAmong these three deceased demons are Koschei (Ganelon's true name), Torbalan and Baba Yaga. Vodyanoy managed to escape before learning Baba Yaga's death from Drekavac. are killed so far throughout the story, only three Vanadises begin their investigations about them and their purpose for hunting Tigre. ***Due to their first encounter with Baba Yaga's true form, Elen and Liza will began their investigation about the demons and find their remaining whereabouts, while also protecting Tigre due to their discovery about the demons goals. ***Sofy already began her two investigations: the Demons and Tigre's Black Bow, which presumably linked to the King of the Magic Bullet lore. ***Tigre himself also wishes to know more about his family heirloom since his encounter with all three demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga). *Kazakov made his short yet important role in this arc where his death only leads to his House's downfall, but also paves Valentina's rise for power as most of his former supporters and retainers left Polus for the Void Vanadis. Notable Event *Elizaveta Rescue Mission *Battle of Birche Lake Trivia Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Story Arc 2